A Quiet Night at Home
by raven2547
Summary: Jim/Spock slash. Spock is doing some work when Jim shows up and they have a nice night together.


**So I just saw the movie for the first time (lol my mom bought it for me 3 months ago and wouldn't give it to me) and I saw like SO many references to Kirk/Spock, it's like so easy to pick out the either pre-slash or slash vibes just like melting off the movie xD.**

**So I'm all like 'I should quit being lazy and write something, and it should be all awesome and whatnot.' And that is how I'm on this quest, to create the awesomeness that will implode your mind, and/or suck it into a black hole with red matter technology. Here is my attempt. **

**I am also using /vld/ for some Vulcan translations, and I might use T'hy'la, or I might use ashayam, because it says that is similar to t'hy'la, but with a more personal feel, and with emotional connotations, so I think it's a little more appropriate for a romantic entanglement :D**

**Xdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxd**

**Spock and Jim's Shared Quarters**

**2230 hours**

**Normal POV**

Spock's mouth quirked as he felt Jim come up behind him. They had been rooming together for about 7 months, and had been dating for a year before coming to the decision to move in together, and he hadn't regretted it at all, and if their earlier meld was anything to trust- and it was, because Vulcans' calculations and/or assumptions were hardly ever incorrect- then his partner obviously felt the same.

"Hey you, it's called off shift for a reason." He grinned at his tall companion, but didn't make a move to take away his work like he would normally if he was feeling ignored so he responded in kind, "It is only logical to do what I could not accomplish during my shift while off duty so I will not be left, as you humans say, 'in the dust' by my own procrastination."

Jim laughed quietly at him, something he did quite frequently, because he found Spock's apparent workaholism amusing- even if it was detrimental to healthy communications between a romantic couple, but they had had no issues that were forthcoming, nor bothering them at that point in time, so everything was fine.

"You're probably working four months ahead of everyone else as it is, in fact, _you're_ the one leaving everyone else in the dust, making my crew look bad." Spock had grown used to the blondes antics by now and could tell he was joking even before he leaned in and gave the Vulcan a quick peck on the forehead for his trouble.

"On the contrary, I am only three point six weeks ahead of the crew, and that is largely due to the fact that I am a Vulcan and require—""Yeah, yeah, I know, less sustenance and sleep, but it's also because you're a stubborn little bastard who refuses to take some R&R." He nuzzled his face in the juncture between Spock's shoulder and neck before planting a kiss there too, and wrapping his arms around his neck from behind still.

"I believe I have notified you 34 times now, Jim, my parents were married at the time of my birth. You have continued to call me this though." That earned him a smack on the arm and a mumbled 'smartass'.

He received no response from the human and he inclined his head slightly to see Jim with his eyes closed and just resting his face on Spock's neck and shoulder, "Jim, are you alright? If you are tired you should try to sleep." The cerulean eyes opened into slits as a fond smile came across his mate's features, "M'fine babe, just cuddling a little, that alright?" "Perfectly. You might want a more comfortable position though; I would not appreciate you losing consciousness on our floor. Let me assist you." He pulled Jim around until he was standing in front of him, and then he must have taken the hint because he sat himself down in his counterpart's lap.

Jim situated himself until he was straddling Spock, and then leaned forward to wrap his arms around his neck and resumed his previous position, with his head angled inward towards Spock's face. Spock casually curved his non-writing arm around the other's waist to anchor him there.

They sat there for quite a while, Spock doing his work and Jim practically drooling on his willing shoulder, it wasn't until 0100 hours that Spock looked up and noticed that it was well past working time, it was now cutting into personal time. Seeing as it had been a fairly difficult week, it was no surprise that Jim was resting now, and Spock was actually feeling the results himself. He was kind of tired too, maybe they would just have a quiet night at home tonight.

With his one hand he put all his working materials into their proper spots, and then he carefully lifted Jim and himself out of the chair, Jim, though obviously asleep, was mumbling into his neck and enveloping him in his legs. He carried him back to the bed and pulled off Jim's gold over-shirt and boots before pulling his own off and pushing both himself and Jim under the covers.

"Mmmmm, Spock, whatcha doin'?" the sleepy chatter prompted Spock to pull his lover closer to him, his mouth twitching slightly when Jim curved to fit to his side, snuggling into his arm and throwing a leg over his own. "We are going to bed now _Ashayam_, we are both running on insufficient energy supplies and we have alpha shift at 0800 hours." Kirk shoved himself impossibly closer, "Oh. M'kay. I'm goin' back to sleep then. G'night, love you." Spock paused slightly to translate the garbled sleep talk, "I love you too T'hy'la."

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Well then, how did that go everyone? I love reviews, their like candy to my soul xD**


End file.
